Stadleck
Stadleck is a nation in the continent of Amitrea. It borders Hecrivast to the north, Ferix to the northeast, West Yorna to the southwest, and East Yorna to the south. It also borders the Braccal Sea and the Diamond Bay. The current president of Stadleck is Ragnvald Tazrin. Early history Stadleck was founded as one of the Destevial successor states, when its first kommendor, Torvald Geren, broke away from the empire in 1409 BT. It took a large portion of Destevik's land, and the resulting chaos caused several other states to escape the rule of Destevik as well, eventually leading to the empire's total annihilation in 1356. However, after the death of Torvald's son Torvald II, the successive Stadlicar kommendors were weaker and caused Stadleck to lose large amounts of its southeastern land to Sogovite and Zohoni forces. The beginning of Stadleck's greatest growth period occurred after the Geren family was deposed entirely by Ragnvald Urzchar, a powerful military leader who was able to fortify the southern border and allow Stadleck to begin reclaiming land. Stadleck went through a wave of substantial conquest, taking much of Zohon and Sogov, and then lost potions of that land not long afterward. However, under Kommendor Valdemar I and his contemporaries, a peace between the three states was worked out. This caused Stadleck to turn next toward Ferix. Buildup to Ut-Stadleck Zohon became more involved than Stadleck with the Ferician wars of the ensuing years, and so Stadleck was given some time to test its strength and to expand in other directions. In the eleventh century, the Vorgu kommendors launched several campaigns against the then-unstable Hecrivast, which mostly led the sides to an impasse. This led the Stadlicar monarchs to try large-scale improvements of their army and navy, although after Kommendor Sigurd III died with no legitimate heirs, the accession of Gunnar Detbald undermined those plans. The Detbald monarchs were largely inept, allocating funds awkwardly and ruling with capricious hands. Gunther II in particular was famed for his insanity and bizarre demands. This era saw Stadlicar land loss and widespread resentment towards the monarchy, until Kommendor Ludwig managed to recover from most of the economic hardships. However, now that the throne became desirable again, anti-Detbald factions rose up throughout the state and plunged Stadleck into the Stadlicar Anarchy in 804. There were three major factions in this war— the Archaists, under Nikolaj Geren; the Zohoni Unists, under Fyodor Ormikan; and the ultimately successful Glorianists under Torvald Berthaask, who went on to become Kommendor Torvald VII in 799. Ut-Stadleck Torvald VII took advantage of the population's existing war fervor and led Stadleck into its greatest empire yet, renaming the empire Ut-Stadleck and titling himself the "son of Gygarus." In his nineteen years of uncontested rule, Torvald VII conquered Zohon entirely, slaying their kommendor Gyorgy IV in battle and seizing Byukaram in 786. He then turned towards Sogov, and between Torvald and his son Sigurd IV, Sogov too was subsumed entirely. Under Sigurd IV, Ut-Stadleck then turned to its other principal rival, Ferix— in the 750s, owing to a series of bad tactical decisions by Fyodor V of Ferix, the state became a formal vassal of Ut-Stadleck. Finally, Sigurd IV wanted to conquer Hecrivast and match the "true" borders of Destevik, but his death in 746 forced the campaign to a halt. The Berthaask rulers kept tight control of their borders, but after Gunther Sjarman manipulated the will of Valdemar VII to crown himself kommendor in 654, the empire began to weaken. Valdemar VIII failed to hold back a Ferician revolt, leading Fyodor Aechiov to liberate the area entirely in 602; he also lost the southern land, which dubbed itself Yorna, within the decade. Despite losing increasingly much land throughout the sixth century, the kommendors still steadfastly used the term Ut-Stadleck until Kommendor Soren the Wretched, on death, split the nation entirely between his sons. Rebirth Stadleck would remain dissolved until the accession of Ragnvald Parsgut, who in 446 unified the states of Dordrag and Girs to reform the Stadlicar crown. The ensuing Parsgut kommendors helped Stadleck recapture the rest of the states that had broken away after Soren's rule, and they even made land advances against the Yornals to the south. Although the monarchs from this period were unwilling to reach the same imperial extent as Ut-Stadleck, they still ushered in a successful age, both between the Parsgut kommendors and the Aarmot ones who followed. However, after the death of Kommendor Vilmar II, he only left behind a series of aging relatives who quickly died and left a succession crisis behind in 179. Sigurd Vikram became the first, and most successful, claimant to the throne, and he successfully fought off a series of pretenders throughout his 33-year rule. Gunpowder era One of Vilmar II's main achievements was connecting Stadleck to the gunpowder trade, and so Stadleck became an early pioneer in explosive development. By the end of the second century, they had a small but effective arsenal of bombs, and so in 105, Kommendor Gunther IV invaded Ferix in the Ferician Gunpowder War. This caused a coup to occur in Ferix, and upheaval spread throughout there, eventually forcing Gunther to retreat; consequently, the now-ruling Ogadov monarchs of Ferix built a good relationship with Stadleck. The kommendors of this era used their firepowder innovations to try expanding in new ways; in 40 BT, Stadlicar forces launched an invasion of Quasro that used bombs as a large part of its offensive. Although Stadleck was very successful in the war, the intervention of Wazigani mercenaries and a drought of bombs eventually forced Valdemar XIII to retreat in 27. In the first century DR, the Stadlicar monarchs became increasingly nervous about the diplomatic empire of Henry II of Rhen, and so Stadleck issued an embargo against Rhen in 61 DR. This was mainly ineffective, but it was an important symbolic gesture. Republicanism and beyond In the second century DR, a series of republican revolts began in Stadleck, and so in 140, Kommendor Vilmar III abdicated the throne and implemented a presidential republic instead. The Stadlicar republic lasted for about two centuries, but after increased corruption and inefficiency in the 300s, General Canute Deskil took power as a military dictator. Canute sought to keep Stadleck under tight control, but he was not actively oppressive; however, the later military dictators ruled more and more harshly, eventually leading Harald Dubunre to bring back monarchy in Stadleck in 462. The monarchy lasted for some time, but in 595, Kommendor Leif VI abdicated in favor of a republic after a series of revolts. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Active Countries